Mobile communication devices, including cellular phones and smartphones, usually contain a physical smart card, such as a universal integrated circuit card (UICC), having one or more applications used to authenticate and identify subscribers on a cellular network. Such applications may include, for example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) application for global system for mobile communication (GSM) networks or a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) application for universal mobile telecommunications systems (UMTS). Once a mobile communication device is authenticated to a cellular network, the device may be enabled for voice and data communications, depending on the subscription with the cellular network.
One trend in the modern workplace is to implement a “bring your own device” policy, which allows employees to bring their personally owned devices to work and use those devices to access enterprise services. The BYOD policy can present a number of challenges for an enterprise as well as the end user of a device. For example, under a BYOD scheme, it may be difficult to distinguish between private and work-related communications and data usage, rendering the separation of communication costs for personal and business use a complicated task. Similar challenges exist for corporate owned and personal enabled (COPE) devices, where employees are issued corporate devices that are connected to personal services and applications.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar elements and features.